


Upstarts

by crankyoldman, drakonlily



Series: Your Empire is Falling [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Crowe Altius Deserves Better, Crowe Altius Lives
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 21:43:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20982854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crankyoldman/pseuds/crankyoldman, https://archiveofourown.org/users/drakonlily/pseuds/drakonlily
Summary: The battle that turned the tide of the war in Lucis' favor





	Upstarts

Crowe had a complicated relationship with authority. When she was a little slip of fire and rage, she thought she hated everyone equally. That was before Libertus, Nyx, and Pelna. Nyx put up with her lighting his hair on fire, kicking him, and that one time she actually bit him. It would be a few years before he told her that she reminded him of a little sister that had died when his town was razed in the war. 

Something in Crowe felt extremely satisfied with that answer. 

Pelna was the one who was closet to her age. He was a few years younger, a couple of inches taller, and had an encyclopedic knowledge of so many manga, novels, and even extremely romancing stories about the Royal Triad. Pelna had an easy way about him, he was quiet and secure. He was more adept at the guitar than the battlefield. 

They never had a choice in that matter, though. 

Libertus, on the other hand, was something else. He was everyone's big brother in so many ways. When she was a girl, he was a huge, imposing wall of a man. Where Nyx was all easy smiles and recklessness, Libertus presented a steady sort of force that she wanted to punch and scream at. 

They both knew it wouldn't change anything. Only Libertus knew that it wouldn't make her feel any better. He was the one that sat with her when she couldn't sleep. The first one who told her she'd make a great Glaive. She was uncomfortable thinking of Libertus as a father, he was far too young. But he represented something more than a big brother to her.

No matter what, Crowe wanted to fight with them. They were the only family she'd ever known. 

When Libertus called them all together in his private room, Crowe knew something was serious. "We've been summoned to the Citadel." was all he said. The Citadel made Crowe vibrate, the parts of her that were magical sung the closer she got to the Crystal. It made her bones hum in an exciting way - the same way she felt with a lover. The Crowe that walked into the throne room of the Citadel to stand before the Kings and Queen no longer needed to fight authority. She didn't quite understand why some were meant to rule. But Crowe did know she wasn't someone who was cut out for it. 

Heavy is the head that wears the crown. 

-+-

This plan represented the last chance that Lucis had at standing. The last chance that people like Crowe had to practice magic without an oppressive state draining them for all they were worth. She was proud beyond measure that _she_ was one of the mages selected to open the pathway to the Astrals. It was magic beyond anything that she had ever thought of before. 

"So, you must be Crowe." The Queen, Aulae Branford-Lucis Caelum, approached her like Crowe imagined a mother would a daughter. Crowe snapped to attention but was wrapped in a warm hug by her queen. She felt like she could confess her sins and cry into Aulae's black hair without a sniff of judgment. Aulae backed up, her hands on Crowe's shoulders, and looked into the younger woman's eyes. "I am proud to stand with you."

This assault was a one-time event. The mages, lead by Queen Aulae, would open the heavens to assist as the Oracles called down the Astrals. They had to be exacting. They had to because, without this, they would lose. Crowe wasn't about to be the weak link. Not for something this important. 

Queen Sylva Via Fleuret could bear the weight of the Ring of Lucii. That fact alone was what allowed Lucis to make the assault. She would remove the ring before they attacked. Insomnia would be left open, however, if they did their parts, it wouldn't matter. This was a tide-turning move. Risky, but a last-ditch effort she couldn't disagree with. 

-+-

Crowe had expected rain or some other form of dramatic weather. The sky was reasonably clear and the breeze was cool. If Crowe didn't know how important this battle would be, she wouldn't have thought anything about a day like this. 

"Lucians, hear me!" The King, Regis Lucis Caelum the CXIV was on the field. His voice rang clearly in front of the enemy advance. "Today is the day that decides not only our fate but the fate of everyone that will come behind us. Today is the day that Lucis lives or dies. Each and every one of you are here because you have suffered. I ask you today to fight for a world that will not feel that suffering. Remember that we aren't fighting for revenge. We do not fight for something so base as a monarchy. We fight because we believe in a future where peace is possible." He flourished his weapon in a flash of blue light. "For Hearth and Home!"

Crowe yelled so loudly she could feel her throat hurt, "FOR HEARTH AND HOME"

-+-

The King and Prince Noctis vanished in blue flashes to the front of the line. Crowe respected that about the royal family. Unlike the Niflheim Emperor, Lucian rulers fought from the lines. Crowe looked behind her, hidden by Kingsglaive mage armor and hoods were the Oracles. The queen stood between her son and daughter. 

Queen Sylva nodded to Queen Aulae and pulled the Ring of Lucii from her finger. 

"Mages, prepare for the Oracles!" 

Crowe staggered as she pushed forward to open the connection to the Astrals. The heavens protested their prodding in a way that made her feel like the very world of Eos was against them. Crowe was an adept mage, she was used to easily coaxing any spell with the power the Kings had granted her. This was no mere spell. She could feel winds strong enough to force her to square her feet or step backward from the line. Before she moved her foot back, another calf braced against hers. Crowe glanced at her comrade, her queen, and exchanged a nod. 

Today, they were all on the same field and Crowe would be damned if they lost.


End file.
